The American Society for Parenteral and Enteral Nutrition (A.S.P.E.N.) Research Workshop (RW) has been a highly successful and scientifically respected conference; bringing together basic scientists, nutrition researchers and clinicians committed to the development of cutting-edge research to support evidence based patient care and improve health outcomes. The goal of the A.S.P.E.N. 2016 RW Fat Emulsions and Protein Delivery to the Critically Ill Patient is to disseminate the very latest research findings relatedto macronutrient delivery in the critically ill. We will focus on novel intravenous fat emulsions, a rapidly evolving field that warrants timely knowledge translation; and on protein delivery and muscle wasting, areas of longstanding concern for critical care medicine, where new science has huge potential to improve both short and long term patient outcomes. The A.S.P.E.N. 2016 RW is timely and novel and will provide a unique venue for inter- disciplinary collaboration among early career and established researchers from basic to applied settings. This RW is unique in that it was organized and brings together nutrition researchers from A.S.P.E.N. and from the Society for Critical Care Medicine, facilitating multidisciplinary research collaborations where they might not otherwise occur. The topic is of key relevance to A.S.P.E.N. researchers, and indeed for health care delivery, given the profound impact more optimal fat and protein delivery would have on the outcomes of the critically ill. Many controversies have yet to be resolved in nutrition support of critically ill patients. Resolution requires the topic focus, multidisciplinary collaborations and knowledge translation that are precise aims of this RW. The aims of the 2016 A.S.P.E.N. RW program are: 1) to provide a venue for basic scientists and clinicians from a range of disciplines and across all levels of training and experience to focus on clinically relevant, and cutting-edge research on the mechanisms by which fat emulsions and protein delivery affect the metabolism, physiology, recovery and health of the critically ill, thus bridging basic research and clinical nutrition from bench to bed-side; 2) to support translational science in the area of fat emulsions and protein delivery by fostering communication and collaboration among interdisciplinary researchers ranging from basic science to patient care; 3) to provide opportunities for mentorship of early career researchers/scientists and trainees interested in working at the interface of pharmacology, therapeutics, and the impact of long chain fatty acids and proteins on health and disease; 4) to disseminate the 2016 RW activities and information to the broader scientific community. The 2016 RW is well placed to achieve these aims, having focused on a rapidly evolving scientific field that has relevance for clinicians and the scientific community; by establishing at the outset cross society multidisciplinary collaborations; and given our proven success, evident in prior A.S.P.E.N. research workshops, in pertinent knowledge translation advancing the science of nutrition support and patient care.